Girl Next Door! OC Addition
by LifeOfA-FallingStar
Summary: Storm has bad past and sad heart. Emerald is there but not, she is undifined. The Akatsuki are very popular yet they seem to not care. One pencial changed these girls life forever. Truth is shown, tears will fall and some supriesing things happen. READ!
1. Chapter 1

This is my none Yoai version of my story Girl next door, if you want the Yoai version then go to Girl next door Yaoi addition. Enjoy ,BTW this is an oc one ;) hint on why it is called Girl next door OC addition.

_The greatest glory in living lies not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall.  
>- Nelson Mandela<em>

Again I walk through this old school, again the other kids slam into my shoulder, and again _she_ gets everything!

Sakura Haruno gets everything she wants, the hottest boys, the best voice, the brains, the hair, the body, the personality, Sakura Haruno gets _everything_ and _everyone_ loves her.

As you can probably tell Sakura is the "popular" at this school, but my school is weird. No one here actually goes by the popular ruler, you can talk to anyone and be friends with anyone, but there is still a structure that is followed. For Example you could be a nerd like Shikarmaru but yet you can hang with the popular kid like Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. Naruto is one of the rare ones in this school; he is an outcast, yet one of the most popular kids.

But there is this one group that is hard to explain, they are the most hated, most loved, the biggest outcast, yet the most popular people in school. The Akatsuki, you can't just try to be there friends tho, they have to ask you, so sitting beside one of them is a big privilege, but also a curse.

I walk into homeroom as I do every day, I go sit in the back corner my long blonde hair following. In the seat next to me is my friend she's serious all the time, she annoys me but I love her. I sit down and talk to her "Hay, Emerald, how are you?" her parents are in the stone industry, they do diamonds, rubies, the whole shin dig, so they named her Emerald. It isn't the weirdest name at this school but it is up there.

"Did you do your homework last night?" the red haired girl asked me with little emotions.

"Yes I did my homework, Gezz you can be so….um…..protective of my grade," I said not really knowing what to say, but still trying to be sarcastic, trying being the key word.

"Protective of your grade?" she raised an eyebrow at me, the question and amusement clear in her voice. "I merely want you to get into a good collage and make something of yourself," she was serious again, great.

"Hey, Storm, can I borrow a pencil, un?" I looked to my side to see someone who looked liked me only it was a he and his hair was up, he also had eyeliner on top and bottom on his eyes, as I only had top.

"Yeah sure, give meh a sec k," I said when I found it I gave him my blue mechanical panicle. "Here, will this do? There is a lot of lead in it so it should last you the whole day," I told him.

He blinked dumbly at me then took the panicle "Thanks un" if only I had realized how much he meant that, how much he appreciated me not freaking out, if only I knew by giving him a simple pencil and not freaking out, how much troubled it would cause me.

"So Emerald there is an art thing going on later this week can we go?" I asked my friend leaving the blonde to stare at me dumfounded.

"Only if you make a high B on your English test today," She told me and went back to reading.

"KK then, hey you know there is supposes to be fireworks that out-show the 4 of July paraded! And I hear they have some new art and art lessons for beginners," I told her trying to get her interested in it. It worked slightly, she stopped reading.

"A low B then, but it still has to be a B okay, and if you make an A+ I will buy you your favorite ice-cream okay," she told me and looked at me, I was going to reply but someone's obnoxious voice didn't let me.

"Only you two losers would interest in an art show, and using grades to get treats, how dumb." Said the annoying blonde in front of me.

"Ino, it is called "treat and punished", you use it to train dogs, I find it useful to help keep are grades up. Maybe you should try it and you wouldn't be failing every class or having others do your homework." My Friend defended me.

"Oh so Strom is a dog now? Hahaha I knew you were a mutt without a home but now you have a trainer to?" she laughed.

"Maybe, but this dog can bite," I told her with a growl,

"At least Strom can fight and dance and I honestly think she is way prettier then you," My friend, Naruto said also taking to my defense.

"Woof," I said with a sarcastic smirk, I ignored the rest of the conversation and started to study for the English test, little did I know Blue eyes were watching my every move, and my friend's chocolate brown eyes were watching my pursuer.

Class was rough today, I realized as I went over the events in my head. It was so event full and oddly enough the Akatsuki always seemed to be there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Breather (1)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Math; Tobi and Itachi sat beside me, so I was in-between them, and Kisame in front of me, Kisame asked for some paper when it came time to for a pop quiz, I did as he asked then went to work on my own quiz.

In health Hidan and Kakuzu sat beside me, Hidan kept cussing and every time the teacher said something he laughed, I finally hit him on the head lightly telling him to be quite so we can learn something and to stop cussing because it's not nice. That earned a few stares from Kakuzu and glares from some of the girls in my class.

In Psychology, Emerald sat beside me like always, but today Sasori sat on my other side and Zetzu behind me. I just paid attention in class and answered the questions when I knew them.

Right now I am leaving English with Emerald, where I gave Pain and Konan some help when we could work in groups; they are now a part of mine and Emerald's group.

I was knocked out my thoughts, literally, when my shoulder slammed into the lockers,

"Hey, who do you think you are!" some red head told me. Sakura was in the back ground grinning and nodding yes. She should fight for herself not make others do it for her.

"Yeah, you can't just hang with the most wanted guys in school whenever you want, or hit them in the head," the girl with black hair from Health class told me.

"Sorry Strom but money is money," the big guy who pushed me into the lockers told me.

I got a good hit to the stomach, I wasn't going to take this tho, he went to hit me again but I dodged and swung at his face clipping his cheek, I dogged another punch but didn't see the kick, I saw that Emerald was being held back from getting into the fight, but man she was putting up a fight to break free, while I slide across the floor. When I stopped I held my stomach, seeing a couple of feet behind me. I tried to get up, I got to my knees and my hands were on the floor holding me up.

"What is going on here?" a voice with high power demanded, I saw the guys back away but the other two tightened their grip on Emerald who winced in pain.

I felt two hands go around my waist and left me up, "Three guys and two girls, that seems a little un-fair un" I heard that all too familiar voice say from behind me.

"Let the girl go, got it," said the blue guy who stepped in front of me. Once I could stand on my own the two hands let go of me.

Once Emerald was let go she ran over to me, "Are you okay?" she ask me.

"It'll take more than that to keep me down!" I smiled but my smile fell "What about you?" I pulled up her sleeve to revile bruises from where those guys had held her.

"I'm fine, took less damage then you anyways." She said to me.

After Hidan started cussing everyone out about how he was going to kill them, the crowd left pretty fast, but hey, wouldn't you leave if he started to scream at you to?

When they turned to us Emerald took my hand and stood behind me so I could protect her.

"Look I don't have any money on me, and I could totally try to take you on, but I rather not fight. So tell me what you want and we'll do it peacefully without violence. And Hidan don't start cussing!" I said, pointing a figure at him as he opened his mouth. The group just stared at us for a moment. I was assuming the Akatsuki wanted my non-existent money as well.

"Why would we want something from you?" a monotone voice asked, Itachi Uchiha, the smartest kid in class, stood in front and asked me this question.

"Umm cause we are not the most liked people in this school, and it is only logical that if Storm pissed one of you off you would bully her and take her none-existent money." Emerald told them in her so intelligent voice that normally annoys people but made this group smirk/smile.

I took a step away pushing Emerald back and raise an eyebrow at the people in front of me. I saw an opening to run but did not make it clear that I was going to; I covered Emerald's ears as Hidan began to speak.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Emerald P.O.V ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything around me went un-heard as Storms hands covered my ears. I noticed the blonde staring at me with mild amusement, and the red head at Storm. When she took off her hands I heard the last of what they said.

"What did I tell you! I don't want Emerald to hear such vulgar words, you are a terrible influence! I will beat you if you do that again with her around!" she yelled.

"Why should I," but before the silver haired man could finish, Strom tightened her grip on my hand and took off. She is always running from fights if she had the chance. She's really fast and holds the school record even tho she is not on the tract team so she's good at running from tough situation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Breather!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We got out of the school and to the court yard where Strom was on the ground holding her stomach breathing heavily. She may be a good runner and can run far, but she pushes herself too far, and she has low stamina.

"Are you okay?" I asked her from above,

"Yeah….I'…m just….fine" she gasped out. Her body shook slightly then she fell to the ground.

"Well good job I think you lost them," I told her then looked at my watch, "you should have been home about an hour ago tho." When I looked up Storm was on her feet and running towards her house.

"Bye, see you tomorrow!" She yelled before she was out of hearing distance. I turned around and walked home as well.

Little did we know that someone was watching from the bushes. (Creepy)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ From the bushes ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How wonderful, a girl Sasori, and a girl Deidara. This can prove to be fun," the man hissed.

"Yes I agree," said a calmer, darker, emoish voice.

They all watched as the red haired girl's hips swung as she walk, and the blonde ran for dear life.

* * *

><p>(1) Okay so I hate it when people walk in and you have to find a stopping place or you have to do something but just doon't want to stop reading so I added BREATHER in my story! Breather is a stopping place. So you need to stop but don't want to find the breather and you can stop there!<p>

I hope you liked this chapter of Girl next door Oc addition! Tell me what you think, kk. I love you all and have a good day! Please read my Yoai addition as well!

Remember it's not always a bad thing to be The Girl Next Door!


	2. More of Storm

"I can't believe I made it home" Storm sighed as she entered her…well not hers but still a house.

"I'm home," the blonde says to no one but her imagination. Her blue eyes look around the empty house, her dad is at work...or at a bar again and her mother...

Her mother….she want return to her anytime in the future, she left and forever is gone. Storm doesn't tell anyone but she hates her mother for leaving her all alone with _that _man, the man she calls dad. Left her alone with someone who doesn't care, who is heartbroken, and can't even see what he has anymore. He has lost sight of the world….and of his daughter.

"It's her fault for leaving us." She is quite for a minute as she looks at a picture of her family.

A tall man with brown hair and deep blue eyes that shows joy in them, a women with long golden hair and green eyes that could just make you happy, staring into her green eyes was the only comfort you needed, those eyes showed that the world would be okay and tomorrow will be better, that you didn't have to worry about anything anymore. Then in the middle is a small girl with blonde hair , like her mothers, Blue eyes, like her fathers, and a smile that is all her own, one of innocents, one that reminds us of what yesterday was like, a smile that gives hope to all but her own father. Right beside the girl holding her hand is a little bit older, by one year, boy with dark brown hair like dads and deep green eyes like moms, only his eyes showed you reality, those eyes always seemed to know…..yet they did not care, they just wanted to see light and play with the little girl, hold that girls hand forever, and always protect her.

(AN: read this in a non-caring fashion) Strom didn't blame her father for wanting to ignore her, she wanted to ignore him as well and they both had the same reason for not like each other, for wishing that the other did not exists, or... would die all together. That is what pain and grief brings to you, to hate the only person who is _suppose_ to care. (AN: ok you can stop reading it that way )

Storm's dad dislikes her because she looks like mom, and she hates her dad because he reminds her of that boy that use to hold her hand and always knew what she was thinking and what to say to make the pain go away. The love the two kids shared for each other is un-describable.

Storm traces her figure over the boys face and smiles bitterly. She puts the picture down and starts upstairs so she can do her homework. When she sits down in her rolly desk chair, her hair coverers the bottom of it, so it covered the entire back of her chair, and she went to her computer and starts her assignment that is due by the end of the month or in two weeks to be more exact.

Her figures type fast, she wants to get done before tomorrow or at least a little before dad comes home. Her project is on minerals and chemicals that can make things explode things that should never be mixed, and the different types of gas, deadly or friendly. An exciting topic if you ask her.

She has about four pages typed of the seven that need to be typed when her cell phone rang. The blue eyed teenager looked at the caller ID then put the phone to her ear and continued typing when it was nicely tucked between her ear and shoulder. "Explosion hotline, here for all of your explosion and pyro needs. How may I be of service to you?" She asked in one of those official voices.

"Oh I see…yes...I'm doing it right now…yep four pages…..Really...okay I'll get to work on that to. Also is it okay if you….oh you will...thanks I'll see ya later tonight….uh-huh...I'm just glad it is still on…yeah be there before midnight…kk…love ya…fine bye." She then hung up her phone and went to her closet to make sure her bag was packed and ready.

After she checked and doubled checked everything in her bag was there she went back to her computer and finished typing her report for chemistry. She then got to work on next month's assignment that she had been informed about over the phone, Poisons and their effects along with their cures and what medical attention is need. Yeah the Chemistry teacher is amazing.

After doing three and half pages she looked at her clock, 6:00. She got her school stuff together and put it into her closet next to her bag. The blue eyed girl then ran down stairs, golden hair following her like a shadow that never leaves, and she starts to clean the living room as well as making dinner. Today is old fashion sloppy Joe with steamed vegetables on the side.

As soon as she finished setting the table and got drinks ready, her father walked through the door. A tall lean man with brown hair and darkened blue eyes that have no more light or life left in them. He clumsily took of his shoes and jacket and through them on the floor.

Storm hurried and picked them up, putting the jacket on the rack and the shoes beside the door neatly. She quickly followed the drunken man to the kitchen and slid his chair out as he stumbles into it and slumps in the chair and also sliding the chair into the table. She sat in the chair across from the man that seems so foreign yet so well known to her. This man is not my father, this man is not my father, she told herself every night and every second she was with this stranger.

"How was work today father, did you find anything interesting?" Storm asked her father, the sad truth of it is she is related to him, this man _is_ her father and she can't change that no matter what she does.

"It was same as always," the man's voice was rough and a little husky and thanks to all the alcohol his speech is slurred. Storm has to strain just to understand him.

Strom can still remember when her mother ,and the boy that was closest to heart, was still around. Dinner back then was pleasant and fun, everyone had an exciting story to tell about their day. Her dad works as one of the people who pickes up dead animal bodies off the side of the road or in ditches. He always told them of what he found or if he could bring back teeth, or skulls. One time he even brought back a whole skeleton of a raccoon.

Their mother always told them of the latest tragedies, or adventures that had to do with extreme weather. Like people getting lost in the snow, or being stuck outside in a blizzard, being picked up by a tornado, or drowned by a tsunami. She even told them how this old man got hit in the head by hell the size of golf balls! This probably seems like a horrible thing but it would always bring more excitement to the dinner table and make the family laugh.

Those were fun times, but now she sits in quite watching her father, hoping that he will snap out of it and tell her about all the dead animals again, tell her of the fun he had and how sorry he is for acting like such a child. But that will never happen; it is only wishful thinking, a dream that can't come true. No matter how many times she wishes on that star. It's like her mother; she will never return to her baby girl and hug her again. The only difference between Storm and her father is Storm has learned to deal with the truth and has moved on.

When they finished eating Storm took the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. She watches as her dad clumsily walks to the couch and falls asleep without a 'goodnight' or an 'I love you'.

The blonde girl lifts her father's head and puts a pillow under it and coverers him up with his favorite blanket. She goes to the kitchen and gets a water bottle out of the fridge, she sits it on the table next to a Bloody Marry, an aspirin, and a note that says "only chose one".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Breather~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With that she leaves to get her purple jacket with cat ears on it and her black ten-a-shoes, when she grabs them she creeps quietly up the stairs, making sure not to make any loud noise and silently goes into her room. She went straight to her charging cell phone and took of the charger, sticks it into her pocket, grabs her charger and goes to the closet to put it into her bag.

After she is ready she takes her two bags and opens her window, before she jumps out she checks her neck to make sure her necklace is still there. The necklace has two hands holding each other and on the back says "always together, always the same, always there for each other." Also the house key is on it. She carefully gets on the edge on the widow, she presses her body close then with a deep breath she jumps out into a nearby tree and climbs the rest of the way down. As soon as her feet hits the soft grass below she takes off running, as fast as she possibly can. She runs to the stop sign, takes a left, then went down five houses, there in front of a small, one story, red house was a red haired girl in dog pajama pants and a "I have no strings" tank top, sitting bored-ly on the porch of the house while waiting for a certain blonde friend that she actually cares a lot for.

"Hey Emerald, how is my favorite friend!" Storm smiles brightly with a small laugh.

"I'm your only friend," she says with a stoic face as she stands up. "Come on then. Let's get out of the cold." The brown eyed girl smiles lightly and the two close friends walk side by side into the small, homey house.

Inside, the living room walls are green with family pictures hanging up and hard wood flooring. In the center of the far end of the wall is a fire place with flames jumping around in a weird exotic dance that only the flames know and only a few can see. There is a red carpet in front of it with a back lab sleeping peacefully upon it, clearly enjoying the heat from the fire place and happy that it doesn't have to be outside, beside the dog is a rocking chair with an old man in it. There is a door frame without a door leading from the living quarters in to the small kitchen that is on the other side. In the kitchen is a table that sits four, black and white checker tile covered the floor. There are cabinets that line the wall along with an oven and microwave, a fridge is the closest thing to the open door frame.

If you go further down the hall there is a door on the left that belongs to Emerald on the right is her grandpa's room and beside his room is an opening where the dryer and washer are. Between the living room and Emerald's room is a closet. A bathroom is in Emerald's room and there is one beside her grandpa's room.

Storm took of her ten-a-shoes and set them by the door and put her jacket on the rack. They walked into the living room and Strom petted the blind Lab's head. It lifted its head to look at storm with its pale brown eyes, storm smiled even tho he could not see it. "Hey Fortune, how are you?" she asked the dog.

"roof" the old black dog barked. Its bark is rough but still strong.

"Thanks for letting me stay over Gramps," Storm tells the old man, Gramps doesn't like being called mister or anything like that he prefers it when everyone refers to him as Gramps or Grandpa. Storm doesn't have any grandparents so she is perfectly fine with it, and like any grandparent Gramps spoils both girls.

"No problem my dear," he says in his sweet old voice. His voice is gruff from age. Gramps knows all about what Storm has been through with her family and he is the only person beside Emerald that does-and will ever know about her past…or that is just what she hopes. "Now then I believe it is time for bed, so both of you go to your room and go to bed." He said with a smile and stood up to go to bed as well, Fortune followed close behind. Somehow that dog knows where everything is and knows what's happening even tho his eyes only see a dark abyss like they have for many years.

Storm and Emerald yawned and went to Emerald's room and sat on the bed. "Next week is.." Emerald's soft voice told Storm but she didn't have to finish for the young blonde to know what she was saying. "Do you want me to come with you?" the red head's shoulder length hair following her head as she turns to look at her blonde friend. Her hair has a jagged cut to it. Deep, understanding brown eyes that always seem to comfort, and are always beside the blue eyes that mask its true feelings with a smile, stared at the blonde girl.

Storm took a deep breath and answers her friend with a sigh "I think it is time I went by myself. I need to say something's that was left unsaid and I need to learn to deal with it on my own," the blonde looks to her red head friend with a confident smile.

Emerald sends her friend a loving smile and nods lightly in understanding, Storm turns off the lights and the two went to sleep, hoping tomorrow will be better.

_With some other people_

"I'm only saying it will be a fun game to mess with their heads Kabuto," a tall pale man with purple face paint told a little bit smaller boy with dark black hair and glasses.

"Yes sir," said the quitter and probably smarter one of the two. He pushes up his glasses then takes them off and sat them on the bedside table.

Both the boys lay in Kabuto's bed. "Orochimaru it is best we go to sleep now." Said the obviously smarter one.

"Yesss" hissed the pale teen, who seemingly has a snake fetish because he has a little snake plushy… how weird.

_even more different people_

"Sasori-no-donna stop un!" a blonde weld at the red head as he was pounded up on by four people, let's just say a pillow attack went a little out of hand.

The entire Akatsuki was at Pein's house sleeping over or I mean having a meeting. Even Konan snuck out to join the fun!

"We are here to discuss those two girls _NOT_ beat up Deidara with pillows!" A very ticked off, yet slightly amused, Pein says with his voice raised. Pain cleared his throat and everyone stops what they are doing to listen to him "Now then, I wish to know anything about them as possible so if anyone here has the tiniest piece of info please inform the rest of us now" he said clasping his hands and laying them on his desk that was in his room.

"They don't really care about us and Hidan annoys the blonde, un" Deidara told the group helpfully.

"The Blonde's name is Storm Rider; **the Red hair girl is Emerald Hunter**. Storm is very protective of her Emerald. **Storm also gets into a lot of fights** tho she rarely sticks around to throw a punch. **Emerald is smarter** and likes to think and keep both their grades up **in hope of a better future for them both**," Zetzu told them.

"Anything else?" Pain asked knowing all too well that Zetsu will most likely be the only one with helpful information.

"Storm moved here in 1st grade with her family, she and Emerald have been inseparable ever since they met. Emerald's Parents have been In Alaska for two years now and she lives with her Grandpa" Itachi told Pain "Not much is known about Storm only that she was in a mysterious accident with a drunk driver were she lost her mother and some other boy they could not identify."

"I see, well then let's try and find more out on them." Pain said in a high authority voice.

"Loosen up a little," Konan said hitting the pierced man in the face with a pillow. His orange hair went on end with rage but to the surprise everyone, but Konan, he laughed and attacked her with a pillow he was hiding under his desk. The rest of the night was filled with fighting, gaming, reading, and sweet dreams. But no one was expecting what happened the next day!

* * *

><p>.comart/Emerald-s-Room-278737095 Go here to see Emerald's house

And that is this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please go and read the stories of my sister/ editor At Night We Rise. If you like this story, then go and read the addition and love me even more!

Please review and tell me what you think, what I need to look for, any errors that happened, and what you want, as my reader, to see. What pairings do you want some Yoai or do you want me to add other OC (I'd rather not tho)

Have a nice day/night, tell your friends and remember it's not always a bad thing to be The Girl Next Door!


	3. A friend

Courage doesn't always roar.  
>Sometimes courage is the quiet voice<br>at the end of the day saying,  
>"I will try again tomorrow."<br>- Mary Anne Radmacher

"Another day to try, another day to fail, another day of successes, another day to be something new, Another day I'm alive."

"You still say that every morning?" Storm asked Emerald who was sitting in bed.

"Yeah, what about you," Emerald turned to Storm who was lying on the bed with her hands behind her bed gazing at the popcorn ceiling.

"Today there will be hope for a better tomorrow…..I hope for a better me," Storm closed her blue eyes and her blonde hair covered her face as she sat up. "My only wish is to be better, you know that already." Storm said with a shrug.

"What about your dad getting better?" Emerald looked away, staring at her left hand as it turned into a fist with the covers in it.

Storm's eyes glazed over with a cloud as she started dully at her legs. When she spoke it was not her voice, it was dull and held little to no emotion. "I gave up on that a long time ago."

"I see," Emerald was to use to being the quite voice, the one who said she would try again, the one who held hope, sanity to herself and Storm.

Storm blinked a few times then jumped off the bed smiling "Let's' go to the mall for Breakfast this morning! We can leave a note for your grandfather telling him to sleep in and that he doesn't have to worry about feeding us," she ran and got dressed as Emerald just watched her.

Storms was wearing just a baggy shirt and long sleep pants, but now she is wearing a skin tight black shirt that says "Got smile =) …..I do". White Jeans with a belt that is white with black musical notes on it, base clef symbols (look it up if you don't music), Black running shoes, Nike to be exact, a black choker with a cross stain in blood hanging on it, and a checkered bow to put in her hair (Think of Deidara's hair up with a bow where he ties it instead of ribbons.).

"Let's hurt, I have money to pay for it," Storm pulled on her black gloves with zippers on it.

"Fine let's get this over with," Emerald sighed and went back to her darkness of staying bored and out of everyone's way while being in charge still…..yeah it is complicated.

Emerald is wearing black jeans with chains hanging down the pockets, a red loss T-shirt that says "I'm a real boy…..I mean Girl!" with a fem- Pinocchio hold up the sign that says I Mean Girl! She has Bracelets covering her left arm (the bracelets go from bands to studs to simple stuff,) and fingerless blue gloves.

Storm and Emerald sat in her bathroom doing eyeliner and eye shadow. "You still wear that?" Storm asked pointing to a blue and red woven together bracelet made of string/yarn the end it held together by black duck tape. ('Cause we southerners believe it fixes everything...And it does.)

Storm was smearing on bright red eyeshade and Emerald was putting on red eye liner.

"Yes you made it for me, so even if it is crappy I will keep it." She said lightly moving to put on light blue eyeshade.

"Psh, whatever, un" Storm cover her mouth.

Emerald raised an eyebrow at her "I thought you got that fixed?"

"Me to…..Come one lets finish with the rest of today's rituals before I have to do the saddling deed" Storm jumped and ran out the door, Emerald followed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snack Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, So I have chicken biscuit and you have a Yoplait with chocolate milk," Emerald said giving Storm her Yoplait Light and Chocolate milk.

"Thank you!" Storm devoured her breakfast then stood up and starched, she put her hands on her lower back and pooped her back. Just a little further down the mall was the whole Akatsuki watching, and yes they are very good stalkers, as the two stood up.

"Okay so let's kind of spices things up this year, but still stay on the same rout okay?" The red head asked, he short red hair splashing across her face.

"Yep so, onwards," Storm pointed in the air then turned to leave but as she turned she slammed face first into something hard. She opened her eyes and blinked for she ran into some ones chest. "S-sorry, my bad man, yeah?" she smiled and scratched the back of her head.

"I'm going to send you back to that speech person," Emerald told her friend. It was then that they really look at who they bumped into. It was Zetzu.

Storm looked absolutely terrified "I-I'm so S-sorry. I- I..I didn't mean to bump into ya," Storm was stuttering and tripping over her words.

Emerald rolled her eyes "Stop being so nervous he isn't going to beat you up, he would have done it by now anyways."

"**Your very strange.** Oh, don't listen to him, we just want to be your friend!" the two girls stared as the bipolar man talked. They blinked then smiled.

"I like the way you speak," Storm told him.

"It would be nice to have another friend," Emerald smiled lightly answering his un spoken question of if it was okay.

"Wait," Storm said while she stop smiling "How do we know if you not using us? That you really want be our friend or want something from us?"

"**What could you possibly give us**," Zetzu rolled his eyes "It's okay we just want to have a friend that will accept us." He smiled softly

Storm couldn't help herself. She jumped hugged Zetzu causing a Sean in the mall, but she smiled and laughed "I'll accept you with all my heart! It's nice to have another person in my life!"

Zetzu couldn't help but smile himself and he felt bad for going against the Akatsuki by actually talking to them straight up like this, and towards them for being a spy…..still couldn't he pretend to have friends for a little while?

"Can we add him into the plan? This just the kind of "New" we needed right?" Storm asked with pleading eyes.

Emerald sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose "Are you okay with him know?" she asked closing her brown eyes.

"It's okay I'll make him pinky promise not to tell!" Storm let go of Zetzu's neck and held out her pinky and he took.

"I promise" he told her.

"Okay! So here is the plan, we are going to mess around then at 12 o'clock we are going to the cemetery and then back to my place," She paused and looked at Zetzu "We will have to sneak in tho," then went back to explaining "and we will have fun all night long!...you don't have to stay the night but you are welcome to stay Zetzu-san" storm smiled and her blue eyes seemed so bright.

And they did just as they said, only Akatsuki stalked, I mean observed them from afar as they did.

It's now 12, Storm said to herself.

"What's going on at 12?" A light voice asked.

Storm blinked a few times at hearing Zetzu's voice. She then smiled sheepishly and blushed realizing she said out loud. "You want to come to the cemetery with us?" Storm asked him still smiling.

Zetzu became to think over their day. They ate had fun and ate again, they even bought him a white wrist band for his black half and a white wrist band for his white half. From what he observed they don't like to spend money, they don't like doing anything like this actually….so why.

"**Sure.**" His black half wanted to know but do it sneakily so he answered first but that didn't stop the white half from answering.

Sigh I'm endeing it here. Because no one is reading this one I'm going to ditch tell I finish my yoai one..yes so if you want me to finsh then please R..that is all bye


	4. Let's stay over!

_Success consists of going from failure to failure without loss of enthusiasm.  
>- Winston Churchill<span>_

Zetsu began to think over their day. They ate had fun and ate again, they even bought him a white wrist band for his black half and a black wrist band for his white half. From what he observed they don't like to spend money, they don't like doing anything like this actually….so why?

"**Sure.**" His black half wanted to know but do it sneakily so he asked first but that didn't stop the white half from asking. "Why are we going to the cemetary?"

"OH….right," Strom looked into Emeradles brown eyes "Can you explain please?"

"It's the annveriary of Storm's mother and Brothers passing," Her voice is so dull and with out emotion Zetsu almost didn't catch the slight shift of emotion in her eyes.

"Okay, **sorry for asking**, Don't be mean!** I wasn't being mean!**" The man stopped arguing with himself when he heard the blonde start to giggle and saw the red head's amused smiled.

"It's great you are a friend Sempia," Storm took his arm and started to lead him to the cemertary as Emeralde followed her and the biscolored man.

When they reached the graves Zetzu noticed the shacking of Storms shoulders. He truned to see a tear fall from her smooth cheek.

"I'm so sorry," She mummered to the grave as she fell to her knees and put the flowers on each grave. "I'm sorry," She repeated and whiped away one of her tears.

She stood up "Mom, Little bro, this is Zetsu. He is my new firend!" She smiled through her tears and looked at Zetsu then Emeradle. "Let's chill at my place. Dad wont be back till late so we can hide Zetsu." She looked at the half black half white man "Do you want to stay over?"

"**sure,** sounds like fun, thank you" He smiled at the blonde haired girl and the red head.

Storm ran ahead as Emeradle stayed back and talked to Zetsu.

"Don't tell anyone," she told him quiet enough that Storm couldn't hear.

"I wont," He understood what she ment.

"Hey guys!" Storm scremed to them and waved them over. "I may have failed this time, but next time I wont cry!" she declared with a happy voice and a victory punch to the air, like a complete idiot.

The three friends laughed at her excitement. "Of course you won't!" The other girl yelled at the blonde.

Storm entered the house and looked around cautiously with only her head in the door looking side to side. When she determined the coast clear they all went upstairs to her room and lay on her bed laughing.

"We are such ninjas," Emerald told them with a smile.

Zetzu raised an eyebrow and Storm sat up rubbing her hands together like a greedy person.

"Hand it over, I want first sip", Storm's blue eye sparkled as she said these words.

"What do yo-" Zetzu was cut off as he saw a bottle being handed to Storm. Not just any bottle now, but Vodka and whisky! Yeah I know they're underage but it's more fun like this.

Storm took a small swig of it, and then looked to Zetsu "We aren't looking to get drunk, just feel the warmth it brings. You don't have to drink any if ya don't want to."

Zetzu took the Vodka bottle and took a sip then handed it to Emerald "**Never took you as the kind to drink**"; His deeper more husky voice chuckled at the two.

"We do a lot of things you wouldn't expect us to do", Emerald's deep brown eyes looked at Zetzu through the side of her red bangs, like a total BA. (Bad Ass)

"Mm, yeah," Storm's blue eyes filled with an emotion Zetsu couldn't pin point "I like to burn things, and I'm such a trouble maker sometimes. I don't mean to be the way I am…this is just how I am," She shrugged and looked away, outside the window next to her bed, then back again with a soft smile.

"I really have a lot of hate and emotions and do express them but I keep them under control, plus we can both be such pervs." Emerald winked at the half colored man "We're not as innocent as we let people believe." This comment elicited a smirk from storm who sat beside Emerald

Zetsu laughed at them "We are more gentle then we look,** but we can be fun,**" Zetsu winked back and they all fell over with laughter. "What exactly do you do during these times?" Zetsu finally asked.

The red head spoke up "Different things. Share secrets, tell our fears and hopes. Something knew that happened that the other doesn't know about," Brown eyes closed away from the world in thought.

"It's fun and sad and sometimes really serious," Blue eyes shown with all the excitement that could be heard in the words that fell off the blondes tongue.

Zetsu looked to ceiling "My fear is of being alone," He told them.

Storm's voice is soft as she speak, filled with something like fear and sadness, yet still trying to be happy. So forced, yet so clear. "I'm scared of needles and being used. That no one will ever see what is standing right in front of them."

"I don't like needles or the Dark," The red head shrugged as if her fears were nothing.

For Fears are nothing but obstacles we must overcome to make ourselves stronger, at least that's what she believes.

Storm jumps on Zetzu "We made an accomplishment this year," she declared "We now have our new friend! For that we must be thankful." The happy girl yelled.

"For now we have another to walk along side us, and help us be strong." The red head seem to recite this as if it was practiced "And someone to trust in, a new friend that is now close to our hearts."

"**That's the weirdest thing I have ever heard,** I think it is sweet," Zetsu started to argue with himself.

Now that you can truly see Zetsu for himself, you can see that he is a very scary looking man with an even scary personality and habits, yet he is also very gentle and kind.

Personality is how you look at a person, they can be different on the inside then they show to the rest of the world. What someone considers mean you may consider nice, everything is two sided, just like Zetsu, you have to look to see both sides and think to understand them. To see things for what they truly are you have to see both, if you don't then you have closed your mind to seeing only that one side and you will never see change in a person or thing.

The two girls laughed at their newly found friend, only to stop when a loud noise was heard. "Hurry hide!" Storm whispered/yelled at her friends.

Emerald went under the bed and Zetzu in the closet. When they were well hidden a knock at the door came signifying that her father was now back and inside the house.

"Hi, dad" Storm smiled as she opened the door to a man with dark bags under his eyes, he looked extremely tiered.

"Stop smiling, don't you know what today is girl? Or did you stop caring", he growled at the blonde.

"Nope, I'm moving on with a smile!" she said as her smile starched wider then her face, thou her eyes clouded over to a dull blue, and threw her hands in the air.

Her father sniffed the air "More like drunk", his face turned into one of disgust as he said this to her. "Stay in your room tonight", he pushed her into her room making her fall to the ground, and then he closed the door in her face with a few mutters of being useless. Obviously he didn't care about his daughters feelings, or how she would react to this, but most importantly he would never expect the two who have witnessed it.

The red hair girl with deep brown eyes came out first. "You okay," came her concerned quite voice, as if she was talking to a scared, dangers animal.

Next came the green haired boy with golden eyes "Wh**at** th**e h**el**l w**as **th**at **ab**ou**t?**" He questioned with both voices mixing into a strange yet enchanting sympathy.

"Nothing and I'm fine Emerald," as Storm said this tho she crawled to the alcohol and took s deep drink of its burning, yet numbing powers of forgetfulness. It was a horrible thing, of how much it could help a person who wants nothing more than to stop thinking of everything that's gone wrong in their life or who just wants their feelings to be better seen without saying anything. A terrible thing indeed, to be brought to such lows as this one, to forget what the pain, just a plain old drunk.

Zetsu took the bottle from her and took a long drink from it. "Over drinking isn't good", he told her lightly "**idiot**". Trying to lighten the mood, but failing.

"Your dad is the same as always," Emerald said dully, so not to dig into her friends emotional wounds and make them bleed more.

"You need more emotions" Storm said pointing to her then they both smiled and laughed. Soon Zetsu was laughing as well at the joke he didn't fully understand. He didn't know why but a look at those two laughing like that made him want to laugh too.

"**Want to borrow some of ours?"** this was awarded with another round of laughter.

"No thank you, you can keep your emotions." Emerald got out thru her soft giggles

"**It's getting late,** we can leave if you want," Zetsu told his new friends after about an hour or two, it was now currently 2 in the morning.

"Nah, you can stay if ya want," Storm told him with a shrug. She left to her drawers and pulled out the bottom left hand corner. "Here," She told him and threw him baggy shorts and a larger t-shirt. He then proceed to lock himself in the closet to change, much to the amusement of the two giggling girls.

"Remember we're perverts, you can change in front of us!" storm called out laughing; the smirk could be heard in her voice.

"No thank you.** I won't give you that kind of pleasure.**" This comment caused everyone to laugh.

Zetsu finally came out, with a shocked expression on his face.

"They fit,** what the hell**" Zetsu was surprised that the shorts fit.

"My aunt thinks I'm fat teenage boy," Storm shrugged with a non-caring expression.

"**Why,**" Zetsu asked with a rough voice.

A small voice with deep brown eyes answered him, "Because she told her that she was."

A loud voice with spunk came after "Yep, that way I have something for my friends if they are bigger than Me." blue eyes lit up with humor.

"That's weird," the green haired man told the blonde girl then went and laid on the bed with his hands behind his head getting comfortable enough to sleep. Oh but it wouldn't last for long, sadly for this poor boy.

"Yep," Emerald agreed then went and laid next to him putting her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her weirdly with a raised eyebrow on his black half. Questioning her actions without a word.

"I agree, today was rough" Storm turned out the lights. Next thing you can hear is a "humph," as Blondie ran and jumped on the two. They all laughed

"I didn't hurt you did I Sempia?" she asked in an amused yet innocent voice.

"No,** you're a punk**" they all laughed again. Storm left her head on Zetsu as she slid to the side that Emerald wasn't on.

They both cuddled up to the tall discolored man, he was very warm. "Night guys, sweet dream," They all had their turns saying good night,

"**Ni**gh**t y**ou **tw**o," Zetsu's voices mixed, and that's all the two need to fall asleep on top of their new friend.

_SNAEK TIME!_

What the three friends woke up to wasn't what you would call pleasant "What the hell is going on here," A deep voice yelled making all three people in the bed jump out of their skin.

"D-Dad," Storm stuttered, her blonde hair in a mess and sleep clothes all wrinkly.

"Hello Mister," Emerald said not really caring about what was going on.

"Hi," Zetsu waved sheepishly "**great",** he told himself dully.

The man with brown hair and dull green eyes clinched his hands into tight fist and started walking towards them.

"Well thanks for having us over Storm," The red head started to back away from the door and closer to the window, Zetsu understood what was going on and walked over to the window as well in all his shirtless glory. Yeah, I know hot right?

This seemed to make the man even more mad seeing this shirtless stranger, let alone a boy, in the same bed as his daughter.

Before anyone knew what happened tho, the brown eyed girl opened the window and the oddly colored boy and herself where out the window and on the lawn below.

"Listen dad he is just a friend," Storm held up her somewhat pale hands in front of her slowly backed away to the window, where her freedom awaited her.

"Why was he in your bed,_ shirtless_" he was trying to stay calm, but he took a mincing step forward, closer that scared the blue eyed girl a little. He isn't mean or abusive, but when he gets mad he forgets what he is doing.

"He doesn't like sleeping in a shirt," storm shrugged at that like it was nothing "And he came over to keep me company, hey at least his pants were on!" she informed him in a rush when he took another step closer.

"Did you do anything with him?" he was now accusing not asking. The blonde girl panicked and jumped out the window. Her father's hand missed her by a few inches and he was hanging out the window when she landed beside her friends.

"Come on let's go," she said to them and they all took off down the street with so much speed that they would have left a ninja crying in their dust.

After they were far away from the house they all stopped, out of breath, standing on the sidewalk. "What do we do now?" the red head asked looking at the other two beside her.

"I don't know, but I don't want to go home", Blue eyes filled with a little bit of fear as she looked at her friends.

"You have to go home sooner or later,** I say later tho he looked pissed,**" Zetsu's dark half agreed, but the white half spoke truth.

"I'll go home, he is just really scary when he's mad." the blonde looked to the ground and kicked her feet a nothing.

"**Let's go to my place,** I need a shirt anyway" the green haired man started to walk away from the two girls who, after looking confused at each other for a few seconds, just shrugged and followed dumbly in step behind him.

Storm was now sitting in a small living room combing through her hair with her figures, Emerald sat beside her and rested her head on the arm of the couch.

Some clothes hit Storm in the face "Thanks", she blushed.

A little later she walked out of the bathroom hair clean looking and an orange tank top that fit really snug on her body, and green cargo pants held up with a brown military belt.

Storm slept in her cloths, so she is wearing faded blue jean and a black shirt. Zetsu is now wearing black jeans with white shirt that has a bleeding heart on it saying "love me or I'll eat you".

"How do these clothes fit me?" came Storm's loud (mocking) voice.

"**There Tobi's**, He'll be home soon, **wi**th **th**e o**th**er**s**", Zetsu shrugged after his statement.

"Is it okay that we are here then?" Emerald asked a little worried.

"Oh, it's no problem" he told her.

"Positive we want be in the way?" Strom raised an eyebrow at him.

"**If you don't get in the way then you want be in the way,**" he told her a little annoyed.

"Well that's a no duh statement," Storm deadpan, which earned a smirk from the man in front of her.

"So now what?" Emerald asked.

Zetsu started to move around and got a X-box 360 out with a few racing game, he also brought some can coke and bottle of waters in the living room and they all three started to play and have a good time.

Then after an hour of awesomeness there was a knock at the door "Zetsu-kun Tobi is here, and I brought out friends!" came a loud and hyperactive voice.

"Let us the hell in you little fucker!" came a more annoying and colorful voice.

"Come in," Zetsu yelled at them.

The next thing that happened was a complete surprise to everyone.

_Dudes I'm looking for _**5 REVIEWS**_ in my review thingy. Please that's all I'm asking for _**5 **_reviews please!_


	5. Didn't see that coming!

Discontent is the first necessity of progress.  
>- Thomas Edison<p>

This goes out to Anon, Thunder Krystal littleXmissXwolfyX and AkatsukiTomboyKid. Thanks for giving me the strength to go on with this! You saved my story, thanks!

Then after an hour of awesomeness there was a knock at the door "Zetsu-kun Tobi is here, and I brought out friends!" came a loud and hyperactive voice.

"Let us the hell in you little fucker!" came a more annoying and colorful voice.

"Come in," Zetsu yelled at them.

The next thing that happened was a complete surprise to everyone…..well to the people who walked into the door

"Sup' un," came the blonde who was sitting on the couch, who now had a hand slapped over her mouth. "Ha-ha and here I thought I got rid of that habit hehe." She giggled to herself and went back to racing Zetsu.

"Don't just stand there, morons" The brown eyed girl with short hair mumbled in that none caring way.

"Whatever," came the other red head, who rolled his eyes and walked into the room sitting by ,actually a little closer than necessary, by the blonde known as Strom, who seemed to not notice or care about how close they were, as she continued to play her racing game with the oddly colored teen on the arm chair beside the love seat she was sitting in.

"I won!" Storm jumped up pumping her fist into the air scaring everyone as they all walked in and sat on the ground, in chairs, or just stood…well Pain walked back in forth at a brisk pace. Konan leaned against the wall acting cool.

"**Beginners luck**," mumbled Zetsu as he stood up to stretch and pop his back.

Emerald scoffed from beside Deidara, who was sitting by her and stealing glances at her secretly, if only she didn't notice, she just didn't say anything to the boy. "Storm plays all the time. All she does is game most of the day"

"Things are boring at home, I have to have fun somehow," the blue eyed girl pouted and crossed her arms.

"Don't pout brat," Emerald sneered.

"I'm not pouting, I'm frowning with style," she said looking away teasingly.

"Whatever," Emerald looked around to the people staring at her and her blonde friend. "I'm to use to being ignored for this," she sighed to herself. Only Deidara heard her.

"Should we leave," Storm said shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot as she glanced at her friend with green hair.

"**Shut up and sit down,** there is no reason to leave," The light half seemed to smile as the darker half growled in frustration, for he did not want to start this conversation over again.

"Why are you here," came a soft, yet hard voice of the only other female in the group. Her blue hair shinning as she looked at the blonde and red head.

"Zetsu-kun is our friend," Storm stated with a shrug; as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Storm's dad is a bastard," Emerald told them at the same time, the two girls glared at each other.

"He's not that bad," Storm mumbled while looking to the side and finally sitting back down on the couch by Sasori stubbornly.

The red head just rolled her deep brown eyes, "Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night."

"It does," the blonde shrugged and laughed at her own joke; tho it was a pitiful and sad laugh.

"We went to the cemetery yesterday and Zetsu chilled with us till my dad came in and we all ran like crazy. His face was so red when he saw Zetsu-Kun shirtless," Storm laughed leaning agonist Sasori for support she was laughing so hard, Sasori just blushed lightly as her hand was on his biceps to keep from falling.

"Tobi thinks Storm-Chan looks cute in Tobi's cloths. They fit so well!" he cheered.

Storm blushed slightly. "Heheh yeah, sorry about that Tobi,"

"It was really early in the morning when we jumped out her window,** our cloths wouldn't fit her.**" Zetsu explained quickly to the boy.

"Oh, Tobi don't mind," the masked teen told the taller one of the group.

"So….what'd your mom think of Zetsu being in your room?" Came a monotone voice in the back.

Everyone turned to look at the Uchiha who stood with his back on the corner one foot on the wall. Just as soon as they looked at Itachi they turned to look at a wide eyed blonde, well they could only see one eye for her hair covered her other eye.

"Or your older brother?" The black eyed man went on raising an eyebrow at the now silent girl directly across from him. She looked horrified and Emerald opened her mouth to say something then something really unexpected happened, or more like a line of events right after each other.

Storm smiled even tho It didn't reach her eyes; a smile that seemed so dull and clouded over right now "Oh they are both de-"

The door busted open before she could finish her statement, she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and looked to Emerald who only shrugged and looked back at the pale new comer, to whom stood a pale man they knew all to well.

"Ah, Ssstorm and Emerald, my pretty little girls where have you been?" The pale, black haired boy with strange purple make up on his face asked while walking in and standing in front of Emerald.

"What do you want snake breath, un?" Deidara asked the man in front of him.

Orochimaru took a strand of red hair in between his index figure and thumb. "Only to see Storm and her friend here. Pity tho, you were so much prettier last time we met." He spoke so nonchalantly, it made storm sick.

Emerald on the other hand just rolled her eyes and slapped his hand away "You're a creeper, I don't see why Kabuto hangs out with you." She shrugged and turned to Storm.

Kabuto whipped around and took Storm's hand "Sorry about your family," he looked up at her and his glasses glint "The anniversary of their death was yesterday am I right?"

Storm took her hand away and wiped it on her borrowed shirt with disgust "Umm, yeah it was?" she more so asked as she was unsure of wither to tell them or not.

"You know you're not allowed back here," Pain told him with a glare, finally standing still; he towered over the snake by about a 2 inches.

"Ohh I'm only here for my ssssweet Ssstorm," he smiled and walked over to the confused blonde girl, yanking her hard out of her seat by one arm and pulling it behind her back. Sasori and Zetsu jumped up and tried to lung at Orochimaru only for him to side step and Kabuto to block Deidara and Emerald.

Storm blinked a few times before stating with no emotion in her voice, which was scary and unusual for her, "You're a creeper cus. How are we related?" She did a swift kick to his knees and turned in a painful way to push behind his knees, to make his knees bend and get him on the floor with her on top, tho he did still have her arm.

"Cousin?" Sasori said while standing with wide eyes.

"Yeah, one that's all for incest," The red haired girl rolled her eyes then frowned "And likes to drink and drive." Her brown eyes where turned into such an intense glare it could melt rock.

"I still haven't forgiven you, you're not wanted here obviously, so are you only here to mess with my head or to mess with them," she looked at him and smiled "Oh I get it, both!" She put a figure to her lip as she thought "You know you should leave." The next thing the snake knew the blonde on top of him elbowed him hard in the chest.

Orochimaru growled and pulled her arm, she made a muffled moan of pain, "Worthless. And here I thought family cared." He got up and she fell on the floor in the process.

Storm had that weird smile on her face again "But technically we are _not _related" She stood and dusted her jeans off.

Orochimaru whirled around and stared at her in horror. Kabuto stepping out of the shadows of the forgotten minds pushed his glasses up so they had a glint to them before revealing dark brown...more like black eyes. "You're not supposed to know that, both your parents where going to tell you after high school, and if I'm right you're only in" he thought for a moment "10th grade?"

"I'm smarter then I look," she giggled and skipped over to her best friend, "this place blows, let's go chill somewhere."

"There's a new showing at the art fair today, there are going to be fireworks at the end so we will both enjoy it." The red head informed her friend with little emotions.

"Don't ignore me, Sssstorm," Orochimaru glared at his cousin as she jumped up and down with excitement, saying something about pretty lights and throwing her ups while saying "I can't wait to see and hear the bang that is the awesome-ness of fireworks!". She turned and looked at him, still smiling but no longer jumping.

"How did you know?" He said with a stern voice. The other people in the room were finally coming out of their shocked states.

"What the hell his he talking about bitch?" Hidan yelled from where he laid on the floor.

"Don't cuss" Storm told him then her smile left and she looked at Orochimaru with hard eyes "They told me in the car un."

"Great." Emerald mumbled and crossed her arms.

"what's going on hmmm?" Deidara asked while taking a hold of the girl's upper arm to get her attention.

Emerald turned to look at Deidara with worried eyes "She's tried really hard to get rid of the verbal tick of hers and she only uses it when she is scared, surprised, or extremely mad."

Deidara's heart broke seeing her so worried, but there was nothing to do other then watch this family feud.

"What do you mean, in the car?" the pale teen growled at the smaller blonde girl.

"They told me un," She threw her hands in the air and did a 360 before glaring at him again "In the car, they told me I was adopted before _you_ crashed into their car while drunk! un" She was huffing for air when her yelling stopped. Everyone stared at her, surprised by this new piece of information.

"I told yo-"Orochimaru started.

"No!" she yelled as tears ran down her cheeks like sparkling diamonds, or that's what Sasori thought; sad yet beautiful, everlasting. Sasori was taken out of his thoughts when she began to speak again "They cared for you. My Mother and brother took care of you when your parents disowned you. My mother, and brother took you in when my dad was against it. We cared…and now they're gone, all because they were kind. Nice people die faster…why did you have to drink, why?" She was trying to desperately hold in her tears and sniffles.

Orochimaru rushed out of the house with Kabuto on his heels; to avoid the humiliation and sadness of seeing his cousin cry. The rest of the house was silent; absorbing all of the information they had just accidently received.

Storm took a deep breath and turned to Emerald with her false happiness "So let's go to your house then the Art Fair okay?" She looked at the others "See ya later."

Emerald nodded numbly and walked out of the house with Storm.

"What the hell just happened?" Hidan screamed into the silence that was suffocating them all. No one was mad; he simply just said what everyone else was thinking.

Kakuzu slapped him on the back of the head, grunting something incoherent.

"What the hell was that for you fucker!" The albino screamed at the overly tanned man beside him.

"I like hitting you," the stitched up man explained with a shrug "it's good to release stress and have fun." His rough voice made him sound mean and hostile, even tho it was only a simple explanation.

" You're a mean old fucker aren't you?" Hidan growled with a menacing look in his eyes.

"To your question earlier, Hidan," Itachi began, so he could prevent a fight from breaking out "I believe we are learning more about our new friends without even trying."

"Girl's will tell you everything you need to know, if you just listen to them," Konan explained as she pushed herself up off the wall. "Now then I have a plan if you are willing to listen to it." Her calmness brought down the rest of the groups nervous. So that just proves that someone's emotions are contagious. (So smile and be happy for others will be happy because of it)

"Okay, explain away." Sasori sat on the couch, yet again with no emotion dectectable in his voice, but this time there was a strange intensity in his deep brown eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With the snake and snake helper~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Orochimaru was pacing the room back and forth while Kabuto sat on the couch and tried to keep his friend calm.

"Why would she think that!" Orochimaru screamed throwing his hands in the air only to tangle them back into his hair and tug at it.

"Orochimaru please calm down, I know you didn't do it on purpose, and she knows you didn't do it on purpose," he tried to explain calmly to his frustrated friend.

"Ssshe blamessss me!" He told his friend as he fell on the couch with his feet on Kabuto's lap, and his arm covering his eyes.

This was the worst part, Kabuto thought, being the voice of truth and further frustrating his friend. It had to be done tho "Sir….it is your fault." Kabuto started out slow and he was hesitant to tell him this.

"What do you mean Kabuto?" Orochimaru glared as he sat up to look at his friend.

"I'm not betraying you Orochi," he told him quickly so the other wouldn't get the wrong idea "But you should know better than to drink and drive. It' stupid and dangerous; It's your fault, because you got behind the wheel." Kabuto put his hand on his best friend's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"I didn't mean for them to die. I didn't know that would happen!" the older man put his face in his hands as his body moved with a shudder. Orochimaru was crying, for Kabuto was right and he lost the only people that ever cared for him. "If I could go back, I would have stopped myself from getting in the car."

Kabuto looked at him with a sad expression, "But then we would have never met." Kabuto looked to the side, feeling guilty about bring this up, he shouldn't bring that part up. Not when his friend was suffering because of his mistake.

Orochimaru looked at his friend "We would have meet sssooner or later," The snake man told the smaller boy with confidence.

-Flash back time! (eat ice-cream while reading this!)-

"See you guys at school tomorrow!" A young looking teen staggered to his truck, cheeks painted pink from the alcohol he had drank earlier.

"See you Orochimaru!" A girl with breast far to big waved to him, also drunk and hanging off a(n) older man with white hair.

"See you in class Jiraiya and Tsunade!" The man said as he backed out of the drive way and down the road.

It was now 15 minutes into the drive home and Orochimaru turned his favorite song on so he could sing along loudly. Quickly there was a bright light and Orochimaru swerved to miss the car in front of him only to swerve onto the opposite road and right into the car in other lane.

The crash was over with quickly, maybe a few seconds, but it felt like an hour had passed before the slamming, the pain of impact, and sounds stopped; the screams of horror. Everything happened in slow motion, Orochimaru's head hit the glass windshield, but other than that he came out unscratched.

He staggered out of his truck and to the other car that looked beat up pretty badly, but then again his truck didn't look to good either. Hey what do you expect from a head on collision at 60 miles per hour?

At further inspection you could see it was a minivan, seeing this Orochimaru quickly, as quickly as his drunken state would allow, went over to the van and opened the side door. First he pulled out the girl in the very back seat; he wasn't thinking only doing at this point, as he laid her down on the grass a good distance away from the van.

Next he grabbed the mom that was in the driver seat, who had a smashed head with blood all over her black hair and cuts covering her body. Un-doing the buckle was difficult with his wobbly hands but he managed to pull her out, when he got her half way out he noticed a boy in the back corner. He laid the mom next to the daughter and went back for the boy only for the van to combust into flames when he got into arm reach of it.

Orochimaru sat on the ground next to the unconscious bodies, when he heard sirens he finally looked at the face and saw his adoptive mother, his aunt, and sister/cousin, lying next to him.

He was drug away before he could ask question or see if they were alright. His head pushed into the back seat as he drove away he watched the flames be put out, helplessly watching and forever knowing he killed his own family.

At the police office he was pushed into a seat beside a Silver haired kid with glasses and a black hoody covering his face.

"What are you in for?" asked the stranger who turned to show blackened eyes behind the glasses.

"I killed my family by driving," Orochimaru told him while slumping back into his chair hiding his face with his hand. "What about you?" he only asked because he needed to be distracted from what just happened.

"I hacked into the school system to change the schedules around along with the lunch menu." The kid smirked at his own intelligent.

"Sssmart kid, I'm Orochimaru." He informed the teen while extending his hand to him.

"Kabuto, nice to meet you," he shook his hand "So you're not wasted are you?"

"Nope, only a little drunk, enough to ssscrew up my balance." He informed the kid, no the teen, right in front of him ….more like beside him.

"Sucks to be you right now," he smiled back.

"Yeah it does." Orochimaru agreed.

A cop came and took Kabuto's arm roughly and jerked him out of his seat "See ya later Orochimaru." He said with a wave as he was dragged away.

_END FLASH BACK!_

Kabuto smiled back at his friend "you really think so?"

"Yesss Kabuto I do," Orochimaru smiled at him "I would have found your talents any way."

Kabuto rolled his eyes "I have a plan to get your sister back." He grabbed his coat and started to walk out the door "I'm driving." He joked and they both exited the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Emerald and Storm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Look at this Emerald!" A hyper blonde jumped and pointed to a painting while laughing.

"Never thought I would see that." Emerald smirked at the painting they were in front of.

The Art Fair was packed today, the roads full of people and different colors, but more importantly different types of art. It goes from dolls, to paintings, to clothes, singing, dancing, and anything you can think of that could be considered an art. The food is amazing and so are the people…most of them.

"Looks like an eternal explosion!" The blue eye girl explained while laughing.

Right now the two best friends are looking at an electronic sign that has explosion going on it then leaving. So the explosion would last forever, or as long as it was plugged in.

The two were looking at hand made clothes and smiling when they heard a shout "Hey bitches we need to talk!" most people turned to stare at the two and the ten people walking toward them. Most people turned around and went on looking at the different types of art, after all they were here for art not the drama of two teenage girls they don't even know.

"I told you not to cuss, what do you want?" Storm asked after glaring at Hidan for his colorful language.

"What the hell happened back at Zetsu's house?" The blue one of the group asked with an amused smile playing on his lips.

"What, the family feud?" Storm asked with a tilt of the head "That happens with every family smart butt." She snickered at his glare.

"Storm's parents were killed in a drunken car accident 3 years ago, her brother died in flames, mother on the way to the hospital." Emerald started to explain to the group of boys (And girl) in front of them.

"I was in the hospital for a week unconscious. When I finally came to they told my Orochimaru did it and he was put in jail for two years." She watched the group as she continued on with more information "Orochimaru has a weird skin thing, as you can see by his paleness."

"He is allergic to the sun," Emerald explained further for them to understand "That's why he always has on long sleeves and Hoodies"

"And my mother and brother took him in," Storm started out again "then he killed them…Not on purpose but still it happened and could have been prevented." She shrugged.

An awkward silence evolved around the group as it started to get dark outside "so the fireworks will start soon if you want to go get some good seats?" Sasori asked Storm who was pushing her feet into the ground and staring at the pictures and drawings, which was only a bunch of circles.

She smiled "That sounds great! There's this hill about half a mile away, maybe about 20 minutes away from here if we walk!" She told them while pointing to a hill with a bunch of wild flowers.

Deidara turned to Emerald "We can check out the museum of paintings then we can all meet up again at the ice-cream shop and go watch the fireworks." Deidara's cheeks where dusted with a light pink.

Emerald smirked at him "Sure sounds fun," she turned to Storm "Don't do anything stupid." She warned.

"Me, do something stupid, psh, who do you think you're talking to?" she rolled her eyes and smiled childishly.

"A brat." Emerald smirked at her friend.

"What about you guys?" Storm asked the others in the group who were standing there.

"Me and Itachi have double dates tonight." Kisame explained as he walked away from the group with Itachi at his side silently.

"Those poor girls." Emerald said with sarcasm.

"How do you know their fucking girls," Hidan laughed then looked at them "I can't stay either, mom needs help at home tonight." He walked off after saying this.

"I just don't want to stay." Kakuzu grumbled and walked home.

"Pain is having dinner with me and my family today, sorry." Konan told the four before taking Pain's hand and skipping off with a blushing man in her arms.

"Come on let's go." Storm grabbed Sasori's hand and ran off with the bag; she had been caring for the fireworks, in hand. While Emerald and Deidara walked off in the different direction.

Storm was half way to the walking path when someone jerked her arm away from Sasori's. "Hey!" She yelled at the unwanted hand on her upper arm.

"We need to talk," came a hissing voice "now."

"Orochimaru let go of my date." Sasori told him with a blank face.

Storm blinked as a dark blush formed on her cheeks "d-date?"

"Storm, listen to me. We need to talk." Orochimaru told her after turning her around and taking ahold of both her arms with a vise grip. The seriousness in his voice, as it was stern had an almost needy sound to it.

"You can talk to me in front of Sasori" Storm pulled her arms away and crossed them looking her cousin dead in the eyes.

"I'm sorry okay! I'm sorry I took your mom and brother away from you. And it being your birthday made it worst. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!" He went to his knees so he could be eye level with her.

She softened a bit at hearing him apologize "Orochi," she sighed "I forgive you. It's all cool okay?" She smiled at him.

"What?" he asked with wide eyes.

"I forgive you. Can I please get back to my date?" She asked giggling at calling it a date much to Sasori's amusement.

"A date?" he asked while taking her hand and walking away with her the rest of the way up.

Storm had her cell phone out "You called it a date first!" She blushed deeply "What ice-cream do you want?"

"Strawberry. I did say it first." He smirked as they reached the top of the hill.

"So…this is a date?" She asked him with a blush in a non-caring voice while sitting down and pulling a blanket out of her bag and laying it down on the soft grass.

"Yes it is." He helped get it straight and lay out the food.

"You cocky Bastard, You didn't think of telling your girlfriend you were on a date together?" She scolded and took a grape and popped it into her mouth.

"Girlfriend?" Sasori raised an eyebrow at the blonde beside him.

"If you can _assume_ we're on a date, then I can _assume _you're my boyfriend." She said with a matter-of-fact tone in her voice and a small smile lifting the corners of her lips.

Sasori smirked as a plan formed in his head "If you can assume I'm _your_ boyfriend then I assume I can do this." Sasori leaned in and kissed her softly on her plush pink lips, placing his hand on her smooth cheek softly. Sasori quickly pulled back when after a few seconds Storm was still stiff and hadn't relaxed into the kiss. "Sorry" he mumbled after looking away.

"You know what they say assume means; make an ass out of you and me (ass u me)," she looked at the red head beside her, who looked mad, and smiled "But this wasn't one of those times. Sorry" She giggled again.

Sasori turned to look at her with his deep brown eyes "What for?" his voice was soft and sweet, yet still held little emotion, tho all she needed was his eyes to see what he felt.

"That was my first kiss," she blushed and looked away from him as she continued "I wasn't expecting it and I don't know what to do. Well I know what to do, but I'm not sure of what to do" She started going further on about her confusion of trying to explain what she meant only to stop when she heard Sasori chuckle. "What?"

"Nothing brat," he lend in and kissed her again only this times he paid attention to what his lips where doing and copied him. She hesitantly put her hand in his hair.

Storm couldn't explain how she felt, but her body tingled and it felt nice; she wasn't going to lie. She liked his soft hair, the way Sasori was gentle yet still passionate, and how his hand felt on her hip. Storm was hoping this would never end; but sadly she heard a coughing noise and pushed Sasori away from her and turned away with a dark crimson blush on her cheeks.

"Oh don't let us ruin your time" came laughter from her right.

When storm looked over she saw Emerald and Deidara standing on the path with their ice-cream in hand.

"Oh shut up and give me my ice-cream!" She yelled and took her strawberry ice-cream with sprinkles on it and sat down and licked absently while the blush on her cheeks never left.

"Great timing brat." Sasori said with sarcasm and a roll of his eyes as he got up and took his ice-cream from Deidara.

"Sorry un. Would have taken longer with it if I knew you were going to be down her throat." The blonde boy tried to hold back his laughter but failed miserably.

"There was no tongue," Sasori rolled his eyes and sat down beside Storm "But she _is_ my girlfriend."

Well if she wasn't sure before now Storm knew they were dating and her blush reached her ears as she fiddled with her ice-cream.

"Pity me and Emerald had tongue un." Deidara told his Friend in fake sympathy as he sat down beside him, and a blushing Emerald beside Deidara.

"Nice," Storm said as she rolled her eyes and finished up her ice-cream "The fireworks will start in five minutes." She informed them.

"Whatever." Emerald rolled her eyes and looked at Storm who was absently touching her lips, the blush now half gone and only a soft pink hue.

"I wonder if my body still supposes to tingle like this." Storm asked herself in a whisper.

"What'd you say?" Sasori asked looking over at her as he rested backwards propped on his elbows.

"Nothing!" Storm said quickly and she lay down with hands behind her head.

The fireworks went up and Storm, and Deidara, was staring in awe at all the colors and bright lights that lit up the sky one minute then was gone the next. Storm's view was blocked by deep brown eyes and lush red hair. All she could do was star in to Sasori's brown captivating eyes as her heart beat grew faster. Soon their lips were locked together again in a(n) innocent kiss; her eyes automatically closing.

When Storm looked over at Deidara and Emerald she saw the same thing was happening to her. Only more intense and scary like, seriously it looked like they were eating each other.

Storm mad a muffled giggling sound at the thought only to bust out laughing when Sasori pulled away to look at her. "Nothing, nothing" she repeated over and over again as she tried to regain air into her lungs.

**And that is the end of this chapter! Yeah, so the death of the family goes out to my dead Uncle, sorry I never met you Uncle Marvin! He was killed by a drunk driver, him on his motorcycle, it was a hit and run and the other guy was never found. Please I ask you, DON"T drink and drive. Accidents happen but if you are drunk then it is your fault, for you **_**were**_** behind the wheel.**


	6. Finish this off

I own nothing, now read and enjoy!

How wonderful it is that nobody need wait a single moment before starting to improve the world.

- Anne Frank

The fireworks went up and Storm, and Deidara, was staring in awe at all the colors and bright lights that lit up the sky one minute then was gone the next. Storm's view was blocked by deep brown eyes and lush red hair. All she could do was star in to Sasori's brown captivating eyes as her heart beat grew faster. Soon their lips were locked together again in a(n) innocent kiss; her eyes automatically closing.

When Storm looked over at Deidara and Emerald she saw the same thing was happening to her. Only more intense and scary like, seriously it looked like they were eating each other.

Storm mad a muffled giggling sound at the thought only to bust out laughing when Sasori pulled away to look at her. "Nothing, nothing" she repeated over and over again as she tried to regain air into her lungs.

It has been over a week sense that night; now, on a bright Monday morning, sits two girls talking or more so giggling about the week ahead.

"You have got to be kidding me." A blonde giggled, holding a hand to her mouth covering it so no one could see her laugh.

"No, I'm serious." The red head sounded hurt that the blonde would doubt her, but had a smirk on her face no less. She has her head resting in her hand, having her elbow propped up on the desk.

The blue eyed girl started with an "I can't believe you actually-" Both girls stopped talking when a grinning blonde teen with an annoyed looking red head walked into the room.

"Would you shut up already," the red head growled, his hands stuffed into his dark blue jeans pocket, then he mumbled "Stupid brat."

The blue eyed girl stood up and waved her arm high in the air getting their attention, her lips tugging into a huge grin on her face; the red head girl just rolled her eyes and looked out the window, not bothering to pay attention to her surroundings.

The brown eyed teen walked over to the cheering blonde "Aren't you just a bundle of energy?" his voice was soaked in sarcasm as he rolled his at her.

"You know it!" She did a peace sign and smiled.

"Brat," Sasori mumbled "What are you doing?" He looked over her shoulder and on her desk where a notebook laid, a few words wrote on it and a pencil discarded lazily on top of it. Only a few words are on it, Secrets of the pros cons but no betrayal is worthy.

Storm quickly threw herself on it "Oh it's nothing, nothing at all." Her laugh was nervous, but it soon died down and her eyes were on focused as she stared into nothing.

"Hey get out of lala land would ya." Sasori snapped his figures in her face and she smiled before closing her notebook, tucking her pencil in her ear and sitting down.

"Hey what's with the stoic face un?" Deidara asked waving his hand in Emeralds face.

"your so annoying sometimes," she sighed and shifted her eyes so she could see him better "What are you doing?"

Deidara was playing with her twirling her hair around his index figure. "Nothing. un" he grinned.

"I think you and Storm are related." She deadpan with a sigh.

"That's not an insult!" Storm cried out pouting lightly.

This of course caused the group to laugh. Only to be silenced by an ill-tempered teacher causing the whole class to sit in their desk and do work.

By the end of the day the two girls were talking and giggling (mainly... okay only Storm) together and walking to the edge of the school.

"So then it's a go right?" Storm finally asked the red head beside her.

"Yes, let's go to your place." It was a statement not a suggestion.

A black Ford Truck pulled up beside them as the two girls walked on the sided walk in the direction of Storm's house. "Need a liiiiiiffftt Ssstorm?" came a slithering voice as the window rolled down to reveal Kabuto leaning back so they could see Orochimaru in the driver seat. He was looking his cousin up and down.

"No thanks," Storm smiled sweetly and suppressing a shudder that wanted to erupt threw her being "I need the exercise." Was her excuse to denying him..

"Are sssssure? I promise you some fun." The pale teen's tongue flickered out like a snake, officially freaking Storm out.

"Don't worry you want be left out Emerald," Kabuto leaned out the window and looked at the red head winking his almost black eyes at her.

"Sorry I'm not a fan of henchmen or snakes." Came Emerald's snarky reply "I already have a real man." Emerald then turned on her heels and started walking again. Storm shrugged and followed.

In one swift movement Kabuto jumped through the window and took Emerald's arm and jerked her to a stop "I can give you more then he ever could."

"That may be true," Emerald's voice was cold, for she knew his grades and knowledge and knew he could secure a better finical future for her, "But Deidara can give me love and happiness and I don't need anything other than. For our love is ever lasting and there for is true art in itself." Emerald pulled her arm and tried to get free, but to a vile Kabuto was stronger.

"Let go our I'll beat your face in, un" Storm's voice was no longer passive but aggressive and strong as she glared at the offending hand, as if to burn it with her mind.

"Come on Sssstorm don't be like that." Orochimaru was now out of the car and forcefully took a hold of Storm's arms so she could not move; she squirmed and tried to break free, never faltering or giving up on her attempts.

"Let go or I'll turn you into an art that is felting hmmm!" She yelled, tho her vocabulary tick made it less menacing.

"Come on I'm better than that red head." His tongue flickered over her ear "I know more about you."

Storm allowed the shudder to rip through her body almost violently as her breath hitched in her throat. Memories of when she was younger and did not understand game flooding back, of her and Emerald and what Kabuto and Orochimaru would do to them. Suddenly she started to thrash around more violently not noticing that a group was walking toward them.

"Let me go or I'll blow you up somehow un!" She growled out in frustration.

She hated herself for being so weak, for allowing to do whatever they please, of being passive and being taken advantage of. No more would this happen, Emerald would not be hurt. She will save both of them; she would do a fleeting thing called helping and saving.

Quickly Storm brought her foot down on the snake causing him to loosen his grip, allowing her to take her elbow into his stomach.

Orochimaru fell to the ground for a few seconds then stood up again as if nothing happened. Storm did not notice him stand back up for she was facing Kabuto, "Let her go." She growled as if she were a raging wolf with its hackles raised read for a fight.

When Kabuto did not move she took his hand pulled back away from Emerald, who moved away once released, Storm pushed Kabuto's hand into his arm 'causing him to go to his knee in pain.

Then suddenly Storm was pulled back her left arm being pulled behind her right shoulder in a choking fashion, an arm tightly coiled around her waist preventing any movement. "You have gotten better at fighting haven't you?" Questioned the snake in a low voice beside her ear.

"I hate you." She explained then turned to Emerald who was still free "Don't be a moron un, Get out of here!"

Emerald was taken aback by the proclamation, but as Kabuto closed in on her she looked around and finally saw the group of people that were standing not even five feet away. "Took you long enough." She said with sarcasm and took off to them.

"Let the bitch go," Came an obnoxious voice that could only belong to an albino.

"No why ssshould I?" Orochimaru question not bothering to turn around "I did catch her."

Storm was no longer mad and the small bit of fear that laid in her stomach was gone. No now she was just annoyed "Hey I'll beat you up!" She started to thrash around kicking her legs about. Just trying to kick something, anything that could loosen the grip around her.

Orochimaru pulled Storm's left arm tighter so she could no longer breathe and yell about, also swiftly locking his leg around one of hers, leaving her balance off and unstable.

"Let the brat go." Came a clam voice that brought reassurance to the blonde girl that was being held captive.

"I know more about your own girlfriend then you do." The snake informed as he turned to look at the group of men and two women. "I deserve her more."

"That's not for you to decide," Sasori's voce was still calm but anger could be seen in his glowing brown eyes.

"Did you know she has a sssoft sssspot right behind her ear," he bit behind her ear. Storm's eyes widened has she bit the bottom of her lip and her body went limp. "Being her cousin allowed me to come over and spend the night. Her being young and not understanding made it easy." He hissed to the others who glared at him.

"Don't worry Emerald was fun to mess with as well." Kabuto informed as he pushed his glass up his noise.

Deidara pulled Emerald behind him in a protective manner. "Let her go un and you want have to get hurt."

Orochimaru let a laugh tear threw his body from deep inside his stomach vibrating out of his throat. "When I have her like this you can't hurt me without hurting her." The fact made a few of the group cinch; Sasori stepped forward but the pale man tightened his grip on the blonde. She yelled out in pain as he clawed her side. It was short and held back but it caused Sasori to stop in his tracks.

"Shit!" Hidan yelled.

"Thanks for that." Emerald said with sarcasm as she put A figure in her to get the ringing to stop.

"You know," the snake obsesses man said bring everyone's attention back to him. "She has really sensitive skin." He started to pull up her blue shirt showing her stomach to the rest revealing a scar that stretched across her abdomen, "I remember giving it to you." He said as he trailed the scar causing her stomach to flex.

"I remember to," she growled and started struggling again "Will you pansy's stop standing around like morons and HELP me already! I don't care if I get hurt I just want out of his grip got it?" Storm demanded.

"Like to sssee them try." Orochimaru laughed.

Suddenly Storm was on her stomach with a heavy body on top of her; then it was gone and she was in the arms of…someone…either way it was warm. People were talking to her but she couldn't hear them, the only thing she noticed was a pain in her head. She moved her head around, everything blended together as if on super speed but yet in slow motion at the same time. She saw Orochimaru sitting across from her. He looked absolutely defeated and pitiful.

"Orochimaru," She murmured loud enough for him to hear her. "Happiness is fleeting, so hold on to fast when it comes your way." She smiled but soon everything turned black and calmed. Her body went limp into Sasori's chest.

It's funny but the darkness didn't scare her. It was dark but not black; some was there, and it wasn't cold or depressing. She felt relaxed and didn't want to leave but the light and warmth called to her and like everything. She fallowed the fleeting feeling.

Sasori took Storm to his house that was about a ten minute walk from the school. He laid her gently in his bed and moved her bangs from her forehead to reveal a bloody bump from where she hit the ground.

Tobi had jumped on Orochimaru from behind to make him let go. It worked, but the hadn't expected Storm to be hurt in the proses. It was unnerving to see her so still. So different from her loud personality that kept you awake.

Sasori has been sitting beside her for an hour now and she still hasn't waken up. When she did all she saw was a depressed looking Sasori and she couldn't take it.

"Tell your fuzzy friend to pay you." Came her quite voice as she stared at him through groggy eyes.

"What?" Sasori asked looking at her with a small smile.

"I don't like to see people sad unless it's caused by my art un." She informed him and poked his nose.

She sat up and Sasori stood pushing her back into the bed "You have to rest brat." He informed her.

"no." Was the simple reply.

"Yes."

"only if you lay with me!" She pouted at him.

Sasori only let a small smile show as he laid next to her in the bed. "There." He told her.

Storm used him as a pillow and he rested his hand on her head. A soothing thing that always calmed her. She didn't know why but she was scared, she couldn't remember what happened after meeting the ground and she didn't know where she was. All she knew was Sasori was beside her so there was nothing to fear but fear itself.

Emerald was walking at a brisk pace back and forth across Deidara's bed room. Deidara only laughed at the action.

"Calm down un. I'm sure she is fine." Deidara reassured his girlfriend.

"You don't know that." The red haired girl's voice was even but her actions held worry.

"Sit down and rest for a while. A nap would do you good yeah." The blonde boy stood and dragged the brown eyed girl to the bed and laid down with her still wrapped in his arms.

"What if that snake did something to her?" Emerald pressed trying to get up again.

Deidara pulled her back down and kissed her temple "She is okay un." He smirked at her "But you're not."

"Wait what?" confusion showed on her face as she looked into the deep blue pools of Deidara's eyes.

"Stress will cause you to die fast and that is no good un." Deidara shifted so he was on top of her "Plus you would be no fun dead." He grinned that cocky grin that made Emerald want to smake him but instead she smiled lightly, then smaked him.

"You are a moron," She informed him before kissing him briefly on the mouth. "Brat."

"Thanks un." Deidara kissed her back full of love and fleeting heat. The best thing about a kiss, Is it can speak for you. No words are needed, no form of communication is there except the touch of a brief moment that leads to new ones, everlasting in the mind; never to be forgotten by any. One innocent kiss can say more than a picture or any person could speak; for it can say the emotions that do not have words to describe them.

The two stayed like that, linked together threw a kiss, until the day's events got to them and they both fell asleep in each other's arms. Happily warm in a fleeting moment of happiness with the internal feeling, or memory, of the way they feel right now in the other's presence.

So some shit happened and then everything went back to normal. That's how life is, the world keeps moving, it doesn't slow down or speed up; things happen then life moves on. Someday everything will stop but that is the future and if constantly look at the future then we will forget to live or don't do anything. We must invest in tomorrow but still live in today.

Storm laid on the bed that was slowly coming familiar to her along with the red head beside her; his chest raise and falling in steady shallow way that indicates his sleep. Tho not deep enough to where he want notice she is awake.

"Thank you," she mumbled and moved the back of her hand across his cheek in a soft manner and placed a soft kiss to his forehead like a mother would to her child. "For everything." She breathe out, not wanting to wake the sleeping teen.

"You have to stop mumbling and speak up so I can hear you." A growl escaped the teen's tin lips.

Storm looked down at him and laughed light, a smile gracing her lips "But then you would hear," she pointed out "And where would the fun be in that?" another giggle escaped her throat.

"The point is I would know what you are saying brat." To anyone else Sasori would look mad but Storm could see past his mask of anger and into the deep brown eyes that held compassion.

"Don't worry about it!" she declared while kissing him.

"Whatever." Sasori mumbled still in a drunken state from his sleep.

"Thanks for caring tho." Storm said simply as sky blue looked into chocolate brown.

"I'll always care." Came a simple grunt.

"I know." Storm leaned over and kissed him one last time before snuggling up to him, head on chest and his arm around her waist in a limp but affectionate manner, and they fell asleep once again.

Happiness is art, it is fleeting but the memory is eternal and when thought about it can bring a smile to your face. So remember, hold fast, and never let go or forget for art is always in your heart. But remember it is always better to share it with someone. Not always a lover but a friend or stranger. Think of the good that a smile, or wave, or simple recognizing someone can do to make them feel the fleeting moment of confusion and happiness.

How wonderful it is that nobody need wait a single moment before starting to improve the world.

- Anne Frank

**Thanks for reading, and that is the end of a Girl Next Door, which I now realize had nothing to do with a girl next door…oh well. So I got bored and lost interest in this story so I'm ending it earlier. Plus I just can't think of anything else to do with these. I hope you all have a blessed day filled with sun shine and smiles. And remember and act on the quote of today's chapter.**


End file.
